


Mailee Tea Shop Date

by ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Being Stupidly in Love, Cuddling, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Tea Shop Date, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap/pseuds/ThisKwamiNeeds_aNap
Summary: Written for the prompt“uhh how bout Mai & Ty Lee first Official Date. whether or not they both know it's their first Official Date is entirely up to authorial whimsy.“From autisticzukka on Tumblr
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Mailee Tea Shop Date

**Author's Note:**

> After months of fruitless efforts, I finally managed to trick myself into writing Mailee fluff!! They’re my absolute favorite and I adore them so much!!!
> 
> Not beta read (or even proof read rip) because I don’t know how I managed to actually write this and I don’t want to jinx it by waiting to post it

Mai looked absolutely stunning in green and gold, and it was doing things to Ty Lee’s heart.

“Mai!” She called, waving frantically as soon as she caught sight of Mai. 

Mai’s mouth twitched just slightly, which was her version of a huge smile.

In an instant, Ty Lee had vaulted across the tea shop, with only a few front handsprings thrown in. 

She was much more focused on Mai than on her own desire to fight gravity.

“Hi,” she said with a breathless smile. “You look radiant.”

Mai huffed and rolled her eyes. The gesture might’ve seemed callous to the other customers, but Ty Lee could see the way that Mai’s eyes crinkled and knew that she was just as overjoyed as Ty Lee was. She wanted to tackle Mai in a tight hug, but forced herself to hold back for Mai’s sake.

“Can I hug you?” Ty Lee asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like she was preparing to vault into the air.

“Um, yes? I mean, maybe? Um…” Mai awkwardly patted Ty Lee’s arm, which made Ty Lee’s heart beat much faster than it had any right to. “Yeah, you can hug me I think.”

It took all of Ty Lee’s willpower to pull Mai into a normal, gentle hug instead of squeezing her, but she managed. Mai sighed contentedly and very gently wrapped her arms around Ty Lee, which made everything more than worth it. They stayed frozen, hugging by the entrance to the tea shop for a little longer than strictly necessary, but Ty Lee would’ve gladly stayed like that all day. When Ty Lee finally pulled back, Mai actually had a tiny smile on her face and was blushing, and Ty Lee impulsively kissed her nose. Mai’s eyes went wide and she started coughing.

“I’m sorry!” Ty Lee took a step back. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or-”

“No, it’s okay. It’s, um… It was nice, actually.”

Ty Lee’s heart was fluttering much too quickly again, and she had far too much nervous energy. Normally, she’d cartwheel some of the energy away, but that would bring her farther away from Mai, even for a second, so she settled for doing an illusion flip, which let her keep one foot firmly on the ground by Mai.

“Sorry, I’m- that was weird. I’m just really in love with you and-”

Mai pulled her into another hug, and Mai’s hair was so soft and smelled so nice that she lost her train of thought.

“So….” Mai said. “Are we going to sit down?”

“Oh yeah!” Ty Lee laughed. The proximity to Mai seemed to be melting her brain, which was weird, because Mai had never made her feel this bubbly in the past. Then again, she hadn’t been able to call Mai her “girlfriend” until this morning either, which was probably a huge part of it. “Yeah, I already got us a table! Can I?”

Mai accepted Ty Lee’s hand and laced their fingers together, which sent tingles down Ty Lee’s spine as she lead Mai to the table. Mai was very firmly looking away from Ty Lee, but it was still impossible to miss the bright red blush that crept all the way down Mai’s neck.

“So, I um, I kind of…” Ty Lee trailed off and gestured at the table with her free hand.

Mai looked at the table and exhaled quickly through her nose. “Did you buy every single menu item?”

“Not all of them! I was just, I didn’t know what kind of tea you would like best. I narrowed it down to eight though.” 

Mai squeezed Ty Lee’s hand gently, and looked straight at her with a soft look that wasn’t quite a smile, and Ty Lee finally found herself relaxing a smidge.

“So, um, yeah, I mean, I know I probably should’ve waited for you, but I panicked. I’m sure you could’ve easily just picked one yourself, I’m sorry, I was just- I knew that you liked edible flowers but I didn’t know if you liked their flavor or just the garnish, and I wasn’t sure how strong of tea you could handle, and you usually like sugary things but I wasn’t sure how much sugar was too much, and then it’s really hot right now, so I thought you’d want something iced but maybe I shouldn’t have-”

“Ty Lee?”

“Yeah?”

“That was really sweet of you. Thank you.”

Ty Lee let out a squeaking noise. Mai slid into the booth, never breaking eye contact with her.

”You should sit down too.” Mai said. “And maybe help me try all these teas out.”

“Yeah, of course, yes.” Ty Lee sat across from Mai, and instantly reached out to hold her hand on top of the table. With their fingers laced together, while slowly working their way from shy stolen glances to unapologetic staring, they drank way more than a reasonable amount of sugary tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or want me to write more mailee!!! Positive feedback is my lifeblood!!


End file.
